Symaria
by Khalima
Summary: Un sort, une malédiction... deux mille ans se sont écoulés mais elle va pouvoir revenir à Poudlard et devra affronter aux cotés d'Harry Potter et ses amis la menace qui plane sur le monde sorcier ... L'histoire commencera sur la 7ème année à Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : L'heure est venue...

-Tu vas bientôt nous quitter, je le sens.

-En es-tu sûr? Je suis bien auprès de toi. vous m'avez accueillie il y a seulement 10 ans, je peux rester encore quelques années.

-Qui peut l'être? Mais je sens que ton heure est venue…

-Maxime…

-Tu es prête Camille… je suis heureux de t'avoir connue. Tu vas pouvoir revoir les tiens maintenant.

-Non Maxime, je ne suis pas prête, je ne le suis plus. Deux milles ans que j'erre sur cette terre , pourquoi maintenant?

Il détourna son regard vers la colline quelques instants puis , se tournant à nouveau vers elle, lui sourit tendrement. Il ne pouvait lui dire à quel point elle allait leur manquer, à quel point il lui était difficile d'imaginer leur vie sans elle…

-Camille… écoute moi. Lorsque je te regarde, je te vois. Tu es bien là devant moi mais en même temps je sens ta teinte s'effacer. Je ne suis pas le seul, Eric aussi le perçoit.

-Eric? Ma teinte? Non, ce n'est pas possible, il me reste encore 100 cycles. Je..

Maxime s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ecoute moi Camille. Je ne peux moi même expliquer totalement ce ressenti. Et Eric non plus. Il était bouleversé hier soir… Nous sommes les seuls à percevoir ta teinte, Eliane et Emilie n'ont pas le don, tu le sais. Eric est jeune, il n'a remarqué le changement que

hier matin pendant votre entraînement.

-Et toi?

Maxime sentit sa voix le trahir..

-Cela fait maintenant un mois. Je ne savais pas vraiment l'interpréter...je n'avais aucune certitude mais si Eric le perçoit aussi, je ne peux te le cacher.

Camille se sentit comme foudroyée par une force invisible. Elle tomba à genoux, échappant à l'étreinte du vieil homme. Cela ne pouvait être possible, non, elle ne pouvait y croire. Elle avait cherché pendant des années, des décennies, des siècles… cherché le moyen de briser le sort, mais sans succès. Ce sort qui l'avait arrachée à sa vie, sa famille, ses amis… Tout était si lointain pourtant. Elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras, cherchant à ne pas oublier. Elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Et un jour, il y eut cette rencontre avec Mayah la prophétesse. C'était à la sortie du premier millénaire, en l'an 1050. Jamais elle ne l'oublierait, jamais elle n'oublierait ses paroles:

"La malédiction sera brisée, tu retrouveras ton corps mais devra patienter 1000 nouveaux cylcles"

Une voix lointaine…

-Camille, Camille… je suis désolé. Nous t'aimons, tu le sais. Eliane et moi te considérons comme notre fille. Tu es une soeur pour Eric… Tu l'as sauvé et tu nous l'as rendu alors que nous avions perdu tout espoir… Nous ne t'oublierons jamais mais ton voyage touche à sa fin. Mais ne sois pas triste. Relève toi. Les 1000 cycles s'achèvent…

-Non Maxime… 1000 cycles, il me reste encore tant d'années à passer auprès de vous…

Il la regarda tendrement et répondit:

-Mayah t'a prédit 1000 cycles oui…Mais ce qu'elle t'a caché… les cycles symariens sont instables… Vois un cycle comme une ligne élastique, il ne se fige jamais totalement.

-Max…

-Le savoir de mes ancêtres est en partie perdu, je sais. Mais une chose est sûre maintenant, Eric et moi sentons que ton dernier cycle s'achève.

La jeune femme fixa les yeux azur de Maxime et, tout en se relevant, sentit un flot de larmes couler sur ses joues. Des années qu'elle n'avait ressenti cela…

-Je vais vais retourner à Poudlard… Poudlard…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Reveil**

 **Sainte Mangouste - 1997**

La journée était pluvieuse. Une journée comme tant d'autres à Sainte Mangouste… Le docteur Matthews commanda son café à la cafétéria avant de commencer son service. Un double expresso ne serait pas du luxe avant de démarrer sa longue journée.

Il s'accouda au bar et observa la foule devant lui : Patients, familles, medicomages… larmes de joie, larmes de tristesse… sourires, masques de douleur… rien ne changeait.

Il s'étira et étouffa un bâillement. Il était à peine 10 heures du matin et il ne serait pas de retour chez lui avant minuit. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de remplacer son collègue la veille? Il était rentré sur le coup des trois heures du matin et n'avait dormi que deux petites heures.

-Salut Jack. Tu as sale mine!

-Hey John! j'te fais pas dire… J'ai à peine fermé l'oeil cette nuit

-Et le nom de la petite veinarde?

-Tout faux John. Hier j'ai récupéré le cas de Marty et je n'ai…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il venait d'apercevoir Sarah Windfull et elle-ci se dirigeait vers John et lui d'un pas rapide. Sarah était l'une des infirmières avec qui il appréciait sincèrement de travailler. La voir dans la cafétéria était vraiment inhabituel.

Quelques secondes suffirent à Sarah pour arriver à hauteur des deux hommes. Elle s'arrêta net devant eux et un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Docteur Matthews, c'est incompréhensible, un miracle. Des années que l'on attend. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, nous n'avons rien fait de spécial aujourd'hui… D'un coup elle s'est mise à convulser et elle… elle... elle vient de se réveiller. La patiente 23 vient d'ouvrir les yeux!

 **Poudlard - 1945**

-Mais qu'as-tu fais Killian ? Tu ne peux pas…

-Avada Omnia Kedavra !

Le sort fusa de la baguette et la jeune femme fut touchée en plein poitrine.

Elle eut une inspiration de surprise et lâcha le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Le temps sembla se figer et une vague de froid s'abattit soudainement malgré le feu crépitant dans la salle commune des serpentards.

Killian abaissa sa baguette et regarda le corps de sa camarade retomber mollement sur la dalle de pierre comme si toute vie l'avait quittée…. Il s'avança vers le corps inerte et d'un mouvement souple attrapa manuscrit au sol.

Il ramena son regard sur la jeune femme et ne chercha même pas à réprimer le rire sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage. Il avait enfin réussi à mettre la main dessus.

 **Sainte Mangouste - 1997**

Le docteur Matthews suivait d'un pas rapide sa collègue, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. La patiente 23 avait été placée dans les sous-sols de l'établissement. Plongée dans un sommeil inexplicable depuis tant d'années, oubliée de tous, elle reposait dans un petite chambre aux allures de cellule, jouxtant celles des comas de longue durée, ceux pour qui tout espoir de réveil avait été abandonné…

L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer le medicomage en premier.

Une silhouette se dessinait dans la pénombre, allongée sur un lit adossé au mur. Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, Jack Matthews remarqua immédiatement le positionnement différent de ce corps qu'il avait toujours connu inerte. La tête avait été légèrement relevée sur l'oreiller et… et oui, ses yeux étaient ouverts… la jeune fille semblait fixer un point invisible au plafond.

 **Poudlard - 1955**

Posant un genou au sol, Killian avança sa main pour caresser le visage de l'élève de septième année à qui il venait d'ôter la vie. Au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau délicate, il ressentit comme une violente décharge électrique dans son avant-bras et laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Son sourire disparut et une fureur soudaine prit possession de lui. Il tenta à nouveau dans un mouvement rageur de toucher la jeune femme mais la même douleur le foudroya.

Un halo de lumière dorée enveloppa alors le corps de la jeune femme. Son buste se souleva de façon imperceptible.

Elle semblait respirer à nouveau.

Killian recula aussitôt, la surprise se mêlant à l'inquiétude dans son regard.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait avoir survécu !

Il observa attentivement sa camarade, n'osant refaire un mouvement vers elle. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi sans qu'il ne bouge.

La lumière qui nimbait le corps étendu au sol s'intensifia soudainement, prenant une teinte argentée, puis s'évanouit . Seuls les mouvements de va et vient de sa poitrine trahissaient le souffle de vie dans le corps de Camille... Cependant ses yeux restaient clos.


End file.
